d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Summon
You can call upon other creatures to aid you, allowing you to act with these creatures like a Mob, granting you an increased Attack, Might and Toughness when you surround an enemy. You do not enjoy the benefits of the Barrage Extra, though (see the Coordinated Attack extra, below). You gain a Mob Modifier equal to your ranks in Summon. Your Mob is incapable of acting independently from you (for an independently-acting creature, see the Elite extra). Your Mob Modifier is still capped at the game's power level, and you suffer the vulnerabilities that Mobs suffer (such as being more vulnerable than usual to Area attacks). Just as with a normal Mob, you must spend a Move to gain your Mob Modifier against an enemy. Unconscious and dead summons disappear. Defeated summons recover normally except they recover from death as if they were disabled. You cannot summon a defeated creature until it has completely recovered. Your summoned creatures also vanish if your FX is turned off, countered, or nullified. Extras * Additional Summons (+2/rank): Each time you apply this extra, move your total number of Elite Summons one step up the Time and Value Progression Table (2, 5, 10, etc.). You can still only summon one creature per action. To summon additional creatures with one action, see the Horde extra below. * Ally (Fixed +1): Even more powerful than a mob or minion, you are able to summon a fully-fledged Ally to aid you. You must spend an action to summon your Ally. Your Ally's Power Level is limited by the campaign's power level or your ranks in Summon, whichever is lower. You must have the Elite extra to take Ally as an extra. * Coordinated Attack (+1/rank): You gain the benefits of the Barrage Extra to your attacks when you surround an enemy, just like a normal Mob. You do not enjoy the benefits of the Barrage Extra for attacks with an Effect modifier greater than your Mob Modifier. * Fanatical (+1/rank): Your Elite Summons have a fanatical attitude and devotion to you. * Elite (+0/rank): Rather than summon a large mob of very weak creatures, you conjure one or a small number of more powerful creatures. You cannot summon a Mob, and gain no Mob Modifiers. Instead, you may choose to take Ally or Minion as an extra. Elite Summons cannot have minions themselves. You can summon your Elite Summons to you automatically as one action; it appears adjacent to you. You always have the same Elite Summons unless you apply the Type extra, allowing you to summon different creatures. Your Elite Summons are automatically helpful in attitude and do their best to aid you and obey your commands. Unconscious and dead Elite Summons disappear. Defeated creatures recover normally except they recover from death as if they were disabled. You cannot summon a defeated creature until it has completely recovered. Your summoned creatures also vanish if your FX is turned off, countered, or nullified. * Horde (+1/rank): You can summon up to your maximum number of Elite Summons with one action. You are treated as Flat-Footed for the rest of the round when you use Summon with the Horde extra. * Mental Link (Fixed +1): You have a mental link with your summons, allowing you to communicate with them over any distance. * Minions (Fixed +1): Instead of summoning a mob of weak creatures, you can summon a Minion, capable of independent action. You must spend an action to summon your Minion. Your Minion's Power Level is limited by the campaign's power level or your ranks in Summon, whichever is lower. You must have the Elite extra to take Minion as an extra. * Sacrifice (Fixed +1): When you are hit with an FX requiring a resistance, you can spend a hero die to shift it to one of your Elite Summons instead. The summoned creature must be within range of the attack and a viable target. Needless to say, this is not a particularly heroic extra. The Gamemaster may wish to restrict it to villains or non-player characters (in which case a hero earns a hero die when a villain uses this extra to avoid an effect by sacrificing a minion). * Type (+1 or +2/rank): Elite Summons are normally identical in terms of traits. With this extra, you may create different traits for more varied creatures. It’s a +1/rank extra to summon creatures of a general type (elementals, birds, fish, etc.), +2/rank to summon creatures of a broad type (animals, demons, humanoids, etc.). Flaws * Attitude (-1/rank): Your Elite Summons are less than cooperative. For a -1/rank flaw, they are indifferent. They are unfriendly for a -2/rank flaw, and hostile for a -3/rank flaw. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:General FX